vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Diplomacy Leveling Guide
Needs updating As I read this guide, I realized that it's no longer useful. First of all, if one wants to lvl his diplomacy level quickly, he will most probably try to use a hand like the 5 cards hand, thus ignoring "demand users", etc. The reason here is to have a brainless hand that will always wins you all turns for any parley (thus getting more presence increase), so you can grind parleys that are 5 lvl above your own, thus getting more xp. Moreover, this guide doesn't take into account the most important aspects of diplomacy leveling. Here are the important forgotten things imo : *there is no information about some really interesting (sometimes even must do) quests or questlines, like diplomat's saga, Noble House quests or lvl 40 held item quests *when doing civic parleys, one should priorize not the type of parley (demand user etc.), but both the prestige and the station he needs to increase, not to mention the faction if KoS. *until you have the Exemplar of All Telon title, it is imperative that any of the civic parleys done must get the player closer to the title. This title is an absolute priority for any wanna-be-high-level diplomat. *considering you will want to get your Exemplar title as soon as you're finished with diplomat's saga (and eventually writ quests), some prestige faction will be priorize over others, according to the diplomacy level of the city NPCs. For example, NPCs in Ca'ial Brael are at most lvl 30, making it useless for leveling to go get Ca'ial Brael prestige if you're higher than lvl 30. I can write such a guide, if needed, but it would make the current guide totally obsolete (meaning it would most probably be erased). So before I do, I'd rather have other opinions on the matter. Durmir (talk) 11:48, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Reply I agree. For example, another glaring omission is the Insignia. --Bowdacious.telon (talk) 20:05, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Guide changed So i rewrote the guide. It may not be complete or fully accurate (depends on premium, xp and faction potions, etc.). I hope it will be more useful than the previous one anyway. -- Durmir (talk) 14:08, February 8, 2013 (UTC) APW While I've only been on a few APW raids, but I do recall a diplo quest where you had to raise a civic parley first before the quest was offered. Other than that I don't remember the details. Should this be added?--Bowdacious.telon (talk) 18:51, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I haven't done APW yet, so you may know more than me about it. If you think there are interesting diplomacy stuff there, feel free to add. I'll go to APW eventually (someday :p), I'll check by myself before posting anything about it. -- Durmir (talk) 20:14, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Soliciting Feedback on forums I posted link on forums for comments. http://forums.station.sony.com/vg/index.php?threads/need-help-with-lvling-diplomacy.114/#post-14518 So far someone mentions, doing exemplar as soon as possible and diplomats saga later to max xp. If I recall, you can't get the sign until after 25.--Bowdacious.telon (talk) 20:45, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I've read his comment, and I don't agree with him, for the reasons I posted (under the Feadur name). The Sign can't be acquired if you are not 35. If you are premium and/or using faction potions, as well as using baubles you bought (or you are very lucky to get a real bunch of them), it may even be possible to start chasing the title after the Diplomat's Saga and still get your Sign when you reach 35. I know it for it's what I did on an alt. Next alt, I'll try to compare the xp between Diplomat's Saga and civic parleys for 11-20. Finally, imo, doing Diplomat's Saga AFTER the exemplar title is really not xp efficient, as you will probably be 35-40 and the whole saga won't give you half a lvl. -- Durmir (talk) 10:02, February 9, 2013 (UTC)